Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 451 - Yearning
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 451 - Yearning is the four-hundred fifty-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred seventeenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Donation Goals Kurt welcomes everybody to another episode and remembers that he built his Hidey Hole high in a hill. Killing a Creeper, Kurt simply dismantles the staircase to the Hidey Hole. He continues heading eastward in an attempt to raise money now at $29,220.20, exactly the goal for Season 3. Guude has to do another episode after $1,000 was raised and the promise he made of guest-starring in an episode was made completely without Guude's opinion. Thinking the UHC Monument was a great time, he hopes to match that hilarity. Question: If the Far Lands still existed in the current version of the game, how do you think FLOB would be different? Going over the fact that he is still playing in Beta 1.7.3, Kurt thinks he would get far more distracted by structures. Similarly he has had to restrain himself in Dungeons. Kurt originally did not update because of endless oceans in Beta 1.8, but thinks they've been scaled back too much. Question: What is your greatest wish right now? Thinking about it for a while, Kurt remembers the 'yearning' Seinfeld episode. Wanting the new car issue to be over with, Kurt goes with that. Kurt is also reminded to change the copyright year on the website. There used to be a PHP script, but Kurt only dealt with html and css. Question: You sound exactly like my father-in-law, so much so I had to ask him if he had a secret YouTube account. Are you sure you're not a sixty year old man from Canada? Kurt is pretty bemused at the question, but says he is not. Question: Singing Kurt is one of my favorite Kurts, would you grace us with a few more bars? Refusing, Kurt says he needs a reason. He says the state song has a real name and thinks that elementary singing and the Pledge of Allegiance are both cult-like. Question: I hope you aren't offended, but I listen to Far Lands or Bust when trying to sleep. What are some of your bedtime rituals, if you have any? There are not really any sleep rituals that Kurt has, other than removing his contacts. Question: What will you do if it takes too long to get to the $50,000 goal? Will you just keep walking back to spawn? Kurt does not think he will get anywhere near spawn, but is unsure if this idea will work. Interestingly June is the anniversary of Season 2 and the fundraiser aspect of the series, and FLoB-athon will be pushed to then. Thinking about it more, Kurt's interest in the eastward experiment is honestly starting to wane. Question: How do you feel about opera? Any favorites? Kurt is not an opera fan or a fan of theater in general. Question: Got any recommendations for trekking equipment? Boots, bags, jackets, etc? Not much of a trekker, Kurt gets a lot of gear from Sierra Trading Post. Trekking poles have been a revelation to Kurt. As he's talking about them, Kurt wanders upon a Pink Sheep. Celebrating it, Kurt starts to build a monument but has to dig in for the night. The Pink Sheep pushes Wolfie around and Kurt tries to fence it in, and finally succeeds. Kurt had a busy day, and he hinted at why earlier. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit and F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 5 - Professionals.